


Carefully Cooking Chloe

by EdwardHyde10



Category: Sidneyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10
Kudos: 2





	Carefully Cooking Chloe

Carefully Cooking Chloe  
By  
Edward Hyde

The Miller family pulled up outside the most recently opened branch of Sidney’s Family Restaurant. It was smaller than the flagship branch, of course, but still offered all the same facilities with a few little tweaks and extras that had been decided on once the board saw how the American chain went down in the UK, adapting their offering for the British market. Every new branch opened was a chance to improve so Chloe was very excited that she was going to be cooked at the newest, and therefore best, branch! 

Excited to be getting inside, Chloe practically fell out of the car the second her dad put the hand-brake on.

“Steady on!” Her mum laughed. “Our appointment isn’t for another half an hour or so yet!”

“I know!” Chloe straightened her thin summer dress under which she was completely nude. “But I want to have a look inside! The gift shop wasn’t open when we came with the school and I wanna see what they have!” 

“You want to look around the gift shop?” Her Dad got out of the car and closed the door, closely followed by Chloe’s older sister Amanda who had been sitting in the front seat due to her tendency towards travel sickness. “You planning on being served with a novelty pencil up your bum?” 

“No!” Chloe giggled, “But they’re always fun to look around and I hear they sell some stuff made from left-over bits of meat girls so maybe you’ll get an idea for something of me you’d like to keep?” 

“Maybe I’ll have your butt stuffed and mounted so I’ve got somewhere to park my bike?” Amanda teased.

“Nah, that would be such a waste!” Chloe retorted. “Don’t you remember how delicious Emily’s was?” 

It had been six days since Chloe’s cousin Emily had given herself to Chloe as a gift to be barbecued as her birthday lunch, along with a voucher for Chloe herself to be prepared at their local Sidney’s. She had tasted absolutely amazing and Chloe could hardly wait for her own turn. As far as she had been concerned, the week could not pass fast enough but, finally, here they were – Chloe’s big day! 

All laughing happily together, the family went inside. 

“Hi.” Chloe’s mum smiled at the young woman behind reception who wore a red polo-shirt with the company logo on. “This is Chloe Miller? We’ve got a family party coming at two and we were told to be here for 11?”

“Of course.” The young woman smiled, consulting her list and ticking off Chloe’s name. “If you’d like to explore the reception area and gift shop for a while, I’ll let the prep team know that she’s here.” Chloe needed no further encouragement and shot off into the corner beyond the reception desk which served as the gift shop with racks and shelves full of merchandise. Her dad laughed and followed her while her mum and big sister decided to check out the displays. Chloe has seen them before on her school trip so wasn’t that interested but it was the first visit for the rest of the family and there was a lot to take in.

“Hey Daddy, check this out!” Chloe pointed to a glass cabinet filled with jewellery made from the finger-bones and teeth of meat-girls. “What do you think of…” she tailed off and her eyes went wide as she looked up at the wall. Above the cabinet was a line of six heads, all of beautiful young girls ranging in age from 8 or 9 up to 13 or 14, mounted like hunting trophies. All were smiling and their eyes had been replaced with glass replicas. They looked so natural and lifelike. 

“Can we do that with my head?” Chloe enthused, “Can we? Can we? Can we?” 

“It looks pretty expensive.” Her dad stroked his chin thoughtfully, “but I expect I can find the money. We’ll have to have a chat with the workers here and see if it’s something they can do with all the girls or whether it’s only for those that get butchered.” 

“Thank you, Daddy!” Chloe flung her arms around him but then noticed something else on a shelf below the trophy heads. There were more taxidermy girl heads but these ones were not on plaques. Instead they were mounted upright on a kind of plastic collar with their mouths open in what looked like an expression of surprise. “What are these?” Chloe picked one up and turned it around in her hands. There was a kind of catch on the bottom that would release the underside of the base, like you might want to empty out the head and, stamped on the plastic were the words ‘A Very Happy Ending!’ 

“Is it a money box or something?” Chloe was puzzled, “And why do they look surprised? Are these the girls that got their heads cut off?”

“I’m not sure.” Chloe’s dad took the head from her and set it gently back on the shelf. He knew exactly what they were meant for but had no intention of explaining that to his 10 year old daughter and was surprised they hadn’t been displayed more discretely. “But if we do end up saving your head,” he promised, “we’ll get it mounted like those trophies up there. They’re much nicer anyway!” 

“Found anything interesting?” Chloe’s mum asked, wandering over to join them, closely followed by Amanda. Chloe had moved on from the heads and was checking out the usual array of branded gift-shop tat. There was a shelf of recipe books that looked quite interesting and she took one down to flick through.

“Chloe’s decided that she wants us to keep her head as a trophy, if we can!” Her dad pointed up to the display. 

“That seems like a nice idea.” Her mum agreed, “We can hang it in her bedroom once we’ve redecorated!” 

“You sure you don’t want one of these instead?” Amanda pointed out the ‘Happy Ending’ heads cheekily, needing no explanation as to their purpose. 

“Very sure!” Her dad gave her a disapproving but amused smirk, “Although from what he apparently said at the barbecue last week, Uncle Bob wouldn’t mind if we had yours mounted for him like this! It’s his birthday next month, what do you say we get his present sorted?” His teasing had the desired effect and his older daughter blushed and went quiet.

“Hi, hope you’re finding some interesting bits and pieces!” The young woman from the front desk found the Miller family happily browsing the gift shop. Amanda was admiring the jewellery, her mum was checking out a cook book that Chloe was excitedly showing her and her dad was reading a list of additional services Sidney’s could offer to create souvenirs from the remains of the meat-girls. There was even an option of full-body taxidermy for girls who’s meat was going to be used in the prepared dishes. It didn’t look like it had to be your own girl, just one who was selected for butchering that day. He wondered how popular this souvenir was? “I’ve spoken to the kitchen and they’ve asked me to get Chloe’s paperwork started then they’ll come and collect her for the basic test they need to do before you all meet up again for your kitchen tour so,” she smiled, “if Chloe and one of the parents could come with me? It doesn’t matter which.” 

“You go, honey.” Chloe’s dad smiled at his wife. “You should have this little extra time.” Although he knew his wife was looking forward to the meal as much as everyone else and that she understood it was Chloe’s dream, she had still seemed sad that morning as the prospect of losing her little girl became a firm reality. The few extra minutes of mother-daughter time would be helpful to her, he was sure. Chloe grabbed her mum’s hand and practically dragged her after the woman who led them past the reception desk and into a room that looked a bit like the changing room of a swimming pool only with no lockers or cubicles. 

“Okay, first thing we need is for Chloe to take her clothes off. Do you need a bag to put them in?” 

“Don’t worry,” Mrs Miller smiled, “I brought one with me.” She fished in her handbag and pulled out a large shopping bag which she unfolded. Chloe’s dress was off almost before the woman had finished speaking and the proudly naked little girl sat down to unbuckle her white sandals. 

“No tan lines! Impressive!” The young woman complimented Chloe. “Most girls who come in at this time of year have bikini marks or at least white bottoms!” Chloe giggled happily. 

“We were on holiday most of last week,” her mum explained, “and, once the rest of the family had gone, I think the only time she wore clothes was when we went out to eat and even then she took some persuading!”

“Swimming in the nude is SO much better than in a swimsuit!” Chloe enthused. “You feel so free! Have you ever tried it?” 

“Once, when I was on holiday with some friends but it was night time!” The young woman laughed. 

“Oh you should totally do it again!” Chloe grinned at her. “And just lay out in the sun to dry after! It’s really the best!” 

“Ha! I’ll bear it in mind!” the woman promised before turning to Chloe’s mum. “Here, I need you to sign this. I can give you some time to read it all if you want but essentially the key points are that, once you sign, Chloe will no longer be classed as human and, as such, will have no rights. You are also confirming that you understand and consent to her slaughter and preparation.”

“Well, we’ve come this far I suppose…” Chloe’s mum took a thoughtful breath, skim-read the documents and signed at the bottom. “There we go.” She smiled and handed back the clipboard, “She’s all yours!” 

“Will we see each other again before I’m cooked?” Chloe asked the woman, looking a little nervous.

“Oh yes.” The woman smiled reassuringly, “We just need to do some quick tests and measurements then you’ll all meet up again for the tour of the kitchen!” 

“Oh great!” Chloe grinned.

“Just one thing before I go.” Chloe’s mum remembered what her husband had said. “Chloe was rather hoping to get her head mounted for us to take home, is that a possibility?”

“It certainly is!” The woman smiled. “It’s a little trickier with live-cooking as I see Chloe has requested but it can still be done. Just needs a little extra care during the prep and,” she turned to Chloe, “you might feel a little bit silly with some of what we need to do!” 

“Oh, that’s okay!” Chloe beamed, “As long as Mummy and Daddy get to take my head home with them! Bye for now!” She waved at her mum who chuckled and watched as her happy daughter was led away through a far door by the young woman. Having not been told anything to the contrary, Mrs Miller left the room the way she had come and rejoined her family in the gift shop.

“Okay, through here please!” The young woman led Chloe down a very clean-looking corridor. “We just need to do some basic measurements, quick health check, that sort of thing. Then your family can join us again for a tour of the kitchen before we start you cooking.” They passed several nondescript doors which Chloe assumed were offices or store cupboards before coming to one which appeared much the same as the others except for the plaque which read “Examination Room C”. The young woman gave a tentative knock to check that it was not in use then, when there was no reply, pushed the door open.

“Hey! C for Chloe!” the naked little meat-girl grinned happily as she ducked under the assistant’s arm and walked in ahead of her. It looked much like any doctor’s consulting room she had ever seen before. There was a scale against the wall and a height chart as well as an examination couch with a strip of paper covering it for hygiene. As expected, there was a computer on a desk along with a few trays of papers and a mug of pens and other office-type debris but there was also a strange machine with clear glass tubes sticking out the top. “What’s that?” Chloe asked, curious.

“It analyses the samples.” The woman explained. “A few years ago we’d have had to have you come in a few days early or, if you were being sold to the public, when you signed up and send the samples off to a lab for testing but now we can do it all here in a few minutes. We just have to check that eating you isn’t going to make anyone sick. Saves us from getting sued.”

“Ah,” Chloe nodded, “that makes sense. What do you need me to do?” 

“Just hop up onto the bed there,” she indicated the examination couch, “and I’ll take the samples. Then while those are being analysed with can do the visual checks. Height, weight, that sort of thing.” Chloe did as she was told and waited expectantly. “Okay, this one is the worst, I promise.” She unwrapped a sterilised needle and fitted it to a syringe. “I just need a little sample of blood.” Chloe looked away and breathed out as she remembered being taught and the woman pushed the needle into the crook of her elbow. There was a scratching feeling and a flash of discomfort that made her wince but nothing too bad. “There we go!” The woman withdrew the needle, “Hope that wasn’t too bad?” Chloe just smiled in response.

“Sorry about that one,” the young woman apologised again. “The next two are much easier. Open your mouth, please.” Chloe did as she was told and the woman used a cotton bud to take a swab from the inside of her cheek. “There we go,” she smiled, dropping the sample into the second tube on the testing machine, “one more to go! Now,” she made a couple of quick notes on a clipboard and read the questions she was required to ask, “Sorry to ask personal questions but have you ever had sex?” 

“Eww no!” Chloe screwed up her face. She had experienced a mild form of sexual pleasure before but the idea of a boy or man sticking his thing inside her seemed gross beyond belief and she couldn’t imagine why any girl or woman might want that.

“Okay!” the woman chuckled and noted down Chloe’s response. “What about masturbation? Have you ever used any sex toys, purpose-made or improvised?” The look of confusion on the young girl’s face was quite endearing. “Sorry, I know it’s a very oddly-worded question.” She smiled reassuringly. “Basically what I need to know is have you ever pushed anything up inside your vagina?” 

“My cousin Emily’s fingers slipped up there for a bit while she was pretending to baste me!” Chloe recalled happily. 

“Oh?” The woman was amused and intrigued, “You and your cousin like playing chef?”

“You could say that!” Chloe laughed. “We cooked her on the barbecue and ate her just afterwards! That was the other half of my birthday present. She was kinda sad that she wasn’t going to be able to come today and see me cook so we pretended she was prepping me for the oven in the shower!” 

“Ah!” the woman grinned, delighted to see how happy Chloe looked sharing this fun memory. “Well I hope today lives up to what you imagined when you were pretending! Now, I need you to lay back and part your legs for me. This may tickle a little!” With another of the cotton buds, the woman took a swab inside Chloe’s moist vagina. It did indeed tickle and made Chloe blush a little but it was over very quickly. “Perfect! You can sit up now.” The final sample was dropped into the machine and the woman entered a command on the computer. “That should just take a couple of minutes.” She explained. “Let’s get the other measurements don’t while we wait, eh?” Chloe hopped off the couch and followed her to the far wall. 

“Lovely.” The woman said. “Just stand with your back against the wall for me, back as straight as you can. Great!” She made some notes on the clipboard. “Now reach your arms up above your head as high as you can but keep your feet flat on the floor.” Chloe felt a little silly but complied. “Perfect! Now hop up onto the scale for me. Uh-huh!” The woman read the display and made further notes. 

Learning her destiny as food had given Chloe a whole new sense of body-confidence that she had never really had before. As a girl compared against other girls and young women she had always found her boyish young body wanting, lacking the curves and roundness others seemed to possess and which were deemed desirable and feminine. Yet as meat she was pretty sure that she was perfect! An ideal balance of muscle and fat with good thick legs and rump. Plenty of meat where it counted! Emily made have been the prettier girl, Chloe thought to herself, but she secretly believed herself to be the better piglet! 

The computer made a pinging noise to alert that it was done testing the samples. 

“Fantastic!” the woman grinned, looking at the three green LEDs on the machine. She glanced at the message on the computer screen for confirmation. “All samples clear and no further tests required!” She turned and grinned at Chloe. “You’re officially approved and are now fully qualified meat! How does it feel?” 

“Awesome!” Chloe grinned back. “Now you just need to hurry up and cook me!” 

“I don’t do the cooking, I’m afraid!” The woman laughed affectionately. “I’ll be passing you over to my colleague who will take you through the next stage. Which reminds me…” She looked thoughtful for a moment then took the radio off her belt and pressed the button. “Jenny? It’s Cas.” she spoke into the small black device. “I’ve got Chloe Miller here, cleared and ready for processing. Can you let her parents know? We’ll meet you in the kitchen!” There was a slightly muffled response that Chloe couldn’t quite make out. “Great! See you shortly!” She clipped the radio back onto her belt. “Right, little piggy,” she grinned cheekily at Chloe, “let’s get you to the kitchen!”

“Hi, you must be Chloe?” The red-haired young woman in the blue polo-shirt uniform of the Sidney’s kitchen held out her hand to shake. “I’m Jenny and I’m going to be taking care of you from now on, right up until you leave the kitchen for the table!” Chloe smiled and shook the woman’s hand. The formality of the gesture felt very strange as she was stood naked in a kitchen where she would very soon be cooked. “Now,” Jenny continued, sounding more like a tour guide or hostess than cook, “since you’re being prepared for your family, they get to join us for a tour of the kitchen. Let me just check if they’re ready for us?” She took her radio and contacted Cas, the young woman who had run the necessary tests on Chloe shortly before. 

“Hi, it’s Jenny.” She spoke when the radio was answered. Chloe was still not sure how the staff could understand each other over all the crackles and static but she supposed they must be used to it as the two women seemed to have no trouble communicating. “Have you found the Millers?” She asked. “Uh-huh? Okay that’s great. We’ll be there in a second.” She turned and smiled at Chloe. “Sounds like they’re waiting for us!” 

Although she knew there would be a proper tour in a few minutes, Chloe tried to take in as much of the kitchen as she could as they waked to meet her family. There seemed to be a mixture of blue-shirted assistants like Jenny who were helping with the general prep and proper chefs in hats and white aprons who were supervising the actual cooking. Mostly they were busy preparing butchered meat, some of which was identifiable as parts of a girl but most could have been any kind, but there were a few whole girls being cooked. Close to one end of their walk they passed a row of three pots, each of which had two girls cooking in. The girls in both end pots were clearly dead with their heads lolling over the side but the girls in the middle pot seemed to have not long got in and were happily giggling and splashing each other like they were enjoying a fun bath. Chloe waved at them and they waved back. She hoped she would get a chance to talk to them before the water got too hot and ask how it felt. 

Suddenly, there was a cheer and a round of applause and Chloe was snapped out of her distraction. Waiting to meet her, just inside a large set of double swing doors, was her family. Not just her mum, dad and sister this time but everyone including Aunt Karen, Emily’s parents, and Uncle Bob and Aunt Jean along with their two boys. Everyone, in fact, who had shared Emily’s deliciously barbecued meat. 

“Looking good, honey!” Aunt Karen grinned at her, “Ready to be dinner?”

“Hell yeah!” Chloe exclaimed, provoking laughter from the adults. On any other occasion her mum may have chastised her for such language but, under the circumstances, she let it pass. 

“If you taste half as good as your cousin then we’re all in for a treat!” chuckled Uncle Bob. 

“Oh I’m gonna taste as good as her at least!” Chloe put her hands on her hips and twisted side to side, showing off her body. She noticed Emily’s parents giving each other a slightly sad smile. Her cousin had been utterly delicious and had gone very willingly to her fate but Chloe understood that her parents would be missing her. She missed her too and wished that she could have been there to share this extra special day with her. She fervently hoped that they’d be able to meet up again in whatever came beyond and compare notes on their cooking. Perhaps in Heaven, she wondered, they would get to cook and eat each other over and over again so they’d finally both know exactly what the other tasted like? She giggled at the thought but decided not to share it. 

“Shall we begin the tour?” Jenny suggested. “I’m sure you’re all getting hungry and I know for a fact that Chloe here is pretty desperate to get into the oven!” This prompted more chuckles from the soon-to-be diners and the group moved off. 

“We’re actually the smallest of all Sidney’s locations in the UK,” Jenny explained as they moved among the ovens and work-surfaces, “but as the newest we also get the most up to date technology and equipment. Apart from our internal radios, that is, which seem to be from around the 1970s!” More laughter. 

The kitchen was abuzz with activity but not a lot of it was really that interesting to watch. There were no whole girls being prepped or being butchered – they could really have been in the kitchen of any regular restaurant. Chloe was honestly starting to feel impatient and just wanted to get on with the main event. 

“You guys must be pretty hungry?” the naked little girl prompted. “And I reckon I’m going to take at least an hour to cook. Shouldn’t we get started?”

“Wow, someone’s keen!” he dad chuckled. “If you’re ready for the oven, sweetie, I guess we won’t hold you up any longer! I could do with a drink anyway.” Chloe went around the group giving everyone final hugs, especially long ones for her mum and dad. 

“We do allow one party-member to stay with the meat girl during processing.” Jenny explained. “It generally helps them to stay relaxed and enjoy themselves more. We do suggest it not be a parent ‘though,” she spoke more softly, “as they could find certain aspects distressing to watch.” 

“I’ll do it!” Amanda raised her hand. “If you don’t mind, Chloe?”

“Nope, sounds good to me!” Chloe grinned, pleased that her sister was going to be staying with her and spending her final half hour or so with her. In truth, Amanda’s willingness to stay in the kitchen was as much about getting out of either having to endure adult small-talk which she found crushingly boring or having to hang out with her cousins who she found incredibly annoying as it was about wanting to spend the last available time with her little sister. 

“Make sure you pay close attention to everything!” Amanda’s dad cautioned her, “There’s something I want to ask you about over dinner.” This sounded a little ominous but the teen shrugged it off. 

“Bye, honey! See you on the table!” Chloe’s mum blew her a final kiss and the group filed back out into the dining room, waving to their dinner as they left. 

“See you on your plates!” Chloe called after them, a broad grin on her face. “Bon appetite!” She waited for the door to close behind them before turning to Jenny. “Right!” She said, as if taking charge of the situation. “Shall we get started?”

“So,” Jenny checked her notes, “I have you down for an oven roast. Is that what you’re still wanting?” Chloe nodded enthusiastically. She had pondered changing her mind and asking to be cooked on the rotisserie instead, especially after tasting how delicious Emily was having been cooked that way, but it was the oven that kept calling to her – what she had not been able to stop thinking about since the school visit. “Great!” Jenny made a scribble on the form. “But it says you’re also wanting head-mounting, is that right?”

“Yeah!” Chloe grinned. “I saw the ones in the shop and they looked so cool! That’s not a problem is it?”

“No, shouldn’t be.” Jenny smiled. “We just have to be a little more aware of it during the prep. It also means we have to time things carefully when we’re cooking you. Of course we could just remove your head before we put you in but I’m guessing you want to experience the oven for a little while at least?”

“I really did want to live-cook, yeah.” Chloe looked a little sad. “But I guess if my head gets cooked it can’t be preserved and mounted?” 

“Yes, that’s the problem,” Jenny explained, “but there is a way around it. The temperature and closed environment of the oven usually means a live girl passes out before too much damage is done to her body. There’s not a lot of oxygen in a sealed oven and, if we keep the door closed, you’ll probably black out fairly quickly.” Chloe nodded to show that she was following. “So how about this? We got through the prep and put you in the oven, alive,” Jenny proposed, “but as soon as you lose consciousness, we’ll take you out and cut off your head. You’ll probably still be technically alive at that point but you won’t be aware of anything any more so you won’t miss out. How does that sound?” 

“Sounds good!” Chloe smiled, happy with the compromise.

“Now, the girls we buy and butcher don’t generally get a choice but, as you’re private meat, I need to ask you if you’re wanting the trophy mount or the Happy Ending?” 

“I say those happy ending heads in the shop,” Chloe furrowed her brow a little, “but I couldn’t work out what they are for? Is the mouth open so you can put your keys and loose change and stuff in there or something?” Jenny looked a little awkward and Amanda rolled her eyes.

“They keep your mouth open so guys can stick their dicks in!” She informed her little sister with an exasperated sigh. “You have heard of blow-jobs, right? Well guys buy those heads so they can get one whenever they want!” Chloe looked shocked. “So basically do you want to go on a plaque on the wall or do you want to get turned into a sex toy for all the men in our family?” 

“Eww no!” Chloe made a disgusted face. “That sounds really gross! Definitely don’t want anyone sticking a dick in my mouth even if I am dead! Trophy, please!” 

“I thought that’s what you’d go for.” Jenny smiled and made a note. “I just had to check. Sometimes girls surprise me!”

“Do you sell lots of the Happy Ending heads?” Amanda asked, curious.

“Yes they’re a really popular souvenir!” Jenny informed her brightly. “The trophy mounts tend to be be requested by private parties or bought by people who knew the girls but people just after a souvenir tend to go for the Happy Ending.” 

“I guess it’s good to have a souvenir with a purpose!” Amanda laughed. “How many girls you give the choice to actually go for it?” 

“More than you might think, actually!” Jenny chuckled. “Mostly older girls, your age and upwards, but there’s also a fair few precocious youngsters who go for it!” 

“Wow…” Amanda wasn’t sure if she was shocked, horrified, amused or thrilled. The feeling in her belly was an odd mixture of all four. 

“So what do we do next?” Chloe asked impatiently.

“We need to match your eye-colour to our replicas,” Jenny explained, “that’s one part that can’t be preserved. Then we need to get you cleaned but, since we’re preserving your head you’re going to need a cap to protect your hair. I’ll go find you one. Back in a minute!” 

“So, we just wait here?” Chloe asked Amanda as Jenny disappeared, leaving them stood by the double doors which led to the dining area.

“I guess!” Amanda shrugged.

“Excuse me, girls!” A harassed-looking waiter approached with a trolley loaded with covered platters. It gave Chloe a special thrill to know that all the meat on those plates had come from girls like her and, in not too long a time, it would be her deliciously-roasted young body being wheeled out for the hungry diners. 

“Looks like we’re kinda in the way here.” Chloe observed, stepping aside. “Let’s go see if those girls in the pot are still alive. We can check out the ovens too, try to guess which one I’m going in?”

“We shouldn’t wander off.” Amanda cautioned. “Jenny said she’d only be quick.”

“It’s not far!” Chloe pointed, “Look, there they are!” She couldn’t hear their giggling over the general noise of the kitchen but Chloe could see that the two girls were very much still alive any playing in the water. They were not more than twenty feet from where Jenny had told them to wait so it would be easy enough to see them when she got back. 

“Hi!” Chloe walked up to the pot, Amanda following very close behind her, relieved that that was the last time she would ever be expected to keep her little sister out of trouble. The girls stopped their splashing and turned to smile at the sisters. They were both around eleven or twelve years old with perky little breasts that made Chloe feel a little jealous. One was pale with a mop of red curls while the other girl had a more Spanish look to her. “Looks like you’re having fun!”

“We sure are!” the dark-haired girl grinned while her red-haired friend giggled. “We’ve been looking forward to this for months!” 

“Who’s going to eat you?” Chloe asked, curiously. It seemed pretty unlikely that the girls were related.

“We put ourselves in a charity auction at school,” the ginger girl explained, “to help raise money for some new computers. But as you’re still not technically allowed to sell girl-meat in school fairs and stuff like that, they had to say the prize was a meal here and we just happened to volunteer around the right time!” They both giggled again. 

“Who were the lucky winners?” Amanda asked.

“Well that’s the cool thing!” The Hispanic girl grinned. “The Mayor and his wife had come to support the auction and they put the highest bit in for us! Sorry,” she corrected herself while pulling a face that made it clear she thought the whole thing was stupid, “for the tickets to a two-girl meal at Sidney’s!” All four girls laughed, agreeing that the current laws were a bit silly and would need to be changed before too long to better reflect the shifts in culture over recent decades. “They brought their son and his wife along, and their two granddaughters,” she continued excitedly, “so I hope there’s enough of us to go around!” Both girls were admittedly on the slim side and wouldn’t have provided much meat as an oven of spit roast but were sure to make a delicious stew!

“I’m sure there will be!” Chloe grinned. “My family are out there waiting for me to get roasted!” 

“Oh that’s so cool!” The red-head beamed. “What about you?” She asked Amanda. “When is it your turn?”

“Oh I’m not getting cooked!” Amanda answered quickly, although she was surprised how ambivalent she felt admitting that. Standing there with her nude little oven-roaster of a sister and chatting to the cheerful pair in the pot she started to feel like there was a fun club that she was not a part of. She glanced at dead girls in the pots at either end – they ranged in age from only just eight to pretty close to fifteen. All seemed to have died with smiles on their faces and there was something very captivating about seeing them laying there, dead yet so peaceful. Next to the pots, Amanda noticed the row of ovens, one of which Chloe had a date with in the not-too-distant future, and couldn’t help wondering what it might be like to be inside one herself, feeling herself cook and knowing that, just the other side of a pair of doors, people were waiting excitedly to feast on her meat?

“There you are!” Jenny called, returning to the kitchen with a shallow wooden box under her arm and spotting the sisters. She made her way over and joined them, greeting them with a smile before turning to the girls in the pot. “Sorry, girls,” she pointed apologetically to the digital timer display above the temperature controls of the pot, “looks like play-time’s over. I have to turn the heat up now and get you cooking for real.” She turned to Chloe and Amanda. “We leave the heat fairly low for the first thirty minutes to help tenderise the meat,” she explained, “then turn it up to get the girls actually cooking.” She turned back to the girls in the pot. “Okay, there we go,” she smiled as she turned up the dial, “you probably have five to ten minutes left so if there’s anything you want to say to each other, now’s the time to say it! As for you,” she turned back to Chloe with grin, “let’s get you showered and prepped and into the oven, shall we?” 

“Bye girls!” Chloe waved at her new friends. “Hope you’re delicious!” 

“Thanks!” The red-head grinned and they both waved, “You too!” As they walked away, Amanda looked back over her shoulder and saw the girls embracing and reaching under the water, naughty expressions on their faces. It was quite clear to her how they intended to spend the last few minutes of their lives!

The kitchen was starting to get even busier now and Chloe noticed a tray of freshly-butchered girl meat being carried to the chefs. She couldn’t help wondering who the girl had been. There were some other naked girls being led among the work-tops and ovens now but, other than sharing quick smiles and waves, there wasn’t much chance for communication. As they reached the shower area, two freshly-scrubbed sisters who looked to be around nine and thirteen were being led away by a man in a blue polo-shirt like Jenny’s. 

“Right!” Jenny took the box out from under her arm and the girls noticed there was something on top of it – something like a small rectangle of folded plastic. “First things first!” She opened the wooden box which contained glass eyeballs with retinas of every possible shade, nestled in foam with a four-digit code next to each one. “Let’s see how close we can get…” 

She selected one as if she was picking a chocolate from a selection tub and held it close to Chloe’s face to compare. 

“Hmm,” she muttered, putting it back into the box and selecting its neighbour, “that one’s a little too green. Let’s try this…” She held the second one up. “Nearly, but…” she exchanged it for the next one in line from a row which ran a spectrum from green to brown. “Bingo!” she grinned triumphantly. “That’s the one!” She jotted down the code on her clipboard. “When they mount your head,” she explained, “they replace your real eyes with glass ones but we try to get them as close to your real ones as possible, unless we get a request for something different. There was one thirteen year old girl,” she remembered, “who asked to have bright red eyes! I think she was a goth and wanted her Happy Ending head to look like a vampire or demon or something!” Chloe couldn’t help wondering why any girl would willingly choose to be made into a sex toy, especially for something that sounded so gross anyway! Dicks are what men and boys pee out of – why would anyone want that in their mouth? She supposed it might have been something she’d have come to understand when she was older but, she realised with amusement, that was never going to happen! She resigned herself to never understanding the appeal of the Happy Ending heads and felt content in the knowledge that hers would be a nice, conventional trophy that her parents could display proudly. 

“Now,” Jenny closed the box and set it aside. “Remember what I was saying on the tour about this being the Sidney’s with the most up-to-date facilities?” The girls nodded. “Well you’re rather in luck as these showers remove the need for one of the less pleasant parts of the prep. At most locations, before you’re cooked you would receive a very hard salt-scrub to remove any trace of dirt or dead skin or anything like that. I’m not going to lie, it hurts. Not that I’m really in a position to compare but I’m told it hurts more than actually being cooked even.” Chloe shifted uneasily. “But these new showers remove the need for that!” Jenny grinned and breathed a sigh of relief. “Now I’m not going to pretend they’re exactly pleasant,” Jenny continued apologetically, “I’m told it feels a little like sunburn. But it does fade very quickly. Instead of the manual salt-scrub,” she explained, “a naturally acidic chemical is mixed into the water. It’s perfectly safe and doesn’t in any was effect the flavour of your meat but it does strip away any and all dirt and debris with the added bonus of dissolving your body hair.”

“I don’t have any hair yet!” Chloe protested, pointing to her smooth vulva and raising her arms to show that her armpits were equally hairless. 

“Look closely at your arms and legs, even your belly!” Chloe did as she was told and realised that there was indeed a very light, fair covering over much of her body. “It would all burn off during the cooking anyway,” Jenny explained, “but it can cause a slightly bitter taste and, well, have you ever smelled burned hair?” Both girls nodded and screwed up their faces showing that they understood the issue. “So with these new showers,” continued Jenny, “by the time you go into the oven you’ll be perfectly smooth! Does mean we need to take a few precautions ‘though.” She fished in her pocket and handed Chloe a pair of goggles like swimming goggles but with much larger lenses. “You’ll need to wear these to protect your eyes, eyelashes and eyebrows,” she explained, “especially as your head is being preserved. Have you ever seen someone with no eyebrows? It gives them a very weird, alien look and I’m sure that’s not something you’d want for your trophy?” Chloe giggled, taking the goggles and adjusting the rubber strap before putting them on. 

“Then, for your hair, there’s this.” Jenny opened the plastic packet and handed what was inside to Chloe. The curious little meat-girl unfolded it and saw that it was a shower cap but, instead of the plastic she expected, it felt somehow metallic. “It’s heat-proof so you can wear it in the oven too,” the young woman explained, “to keep your hair nice.” 

“Ah! Got ya!” Chloe grinned, pulling on the cap and making sure every last wisp of her dark blonde hair was tucked up inside. “How do I look?” She turned to her sister, hands on hips and striking a pose like a catwalk model.

“You’ve never looked sexier!” laughed Amanda, thinking how the big round goggles made her sister look quite a lot like a particularly cheerful frog. 

“I know, right?” Chloe grinned. “I think this should become a new fashion!”

“You never know!” Jenny joined in the joke, “It could catch on!”

“Hmm, maybe I’ll try it for the next party I go to?” Amanda giggled. “I’d surely be the belle of the ball!”

“Especially if you copied the rest of my outfit too!” teased her little sister. Amanda had a sudden vision of herself naked apart from the cap and goggles while a room full of people looked hungrily at her exposed body. She could not deny the thought gave her a naughty thrill. 

Jenny fiddled with a few controls at the side of the cubical and turned a dial. Water began to spurt in a good, high-pressure stream from the shower head. 

“In you get.” She gestured into the frontless cubical. “It’s just water right now. Get nice and wet all over then I’ll add the acid. Give yourself a good scrub with this,” she handed Chloe a kind of scouring sponge, “then we’ll rinse you off with regular water again.” 

Slightly nervously, Chloe stepped up into the cubical. Amanda watched from behind, unable to avoid her eyes lingering on her younger sister’s buttocks and thinking how delicious they were going to be. It felt just like a normal shower at first and Chloe started to scrub her meaty young body all over, thinking all the while about how good she was going to taste and how much her family were going to enjoy their meal. 

“Ready?” Jenny asked, “Here comes the acid!” At first it just felt as if the water had got a little hotter but very quickly it started to become uncomfortable, especially on Chloe’s sensitive, light-brown nipples. She was sure that it was preferable to the salt-scrub but she still didn’t like it. Still, she knew that it was all part of the necessary process and made sure to rub the stinging water over every part of her body. She had thought she was the lucky one to be prepared by professionals while Emily had been cooked by family in an informal setting but, just at that point, she envied her cousin! 

“That should be enough. Back to regular water to rinse off.” Chloe was relieved to hear these words and felt the soothing coolness of the pure water as it washed away the caustic cleaning fluid. She ran her hands over her body to ensure that all was rinsed off and felt the extreme, slippery-smoothness of her now truly hairless skin. 

“Do I get a towel or something?” Chloe peeped around the edge of the cubical as the water stopped. 

“No need!” Jenny grinned and pressed another button. Chloe felt herself blasted from multiple directions including above and below with warm air which dried her out in no time as all as she turned slowly on the spot to ensure even coverage. 

Amanda couldn’t help but giggle as her little sister, now a distinctly pinker colour than she had been, emerged from the shower still wearing the insulated cap and over-sized goggles. 

“Maybe we should just leave those on when you’re mounted?” the older girl teased. 

“Maybe you should get your head turned into a dick-sucker!” Chloe retorted without malice, sticking out her tongue playfully. It was meant as a joke but the thought still gave Amanda a cold shiver. 

“Now, now, girls!” Jenny chided equally playfully, “No squabbling or I’ll have to stick apples in both your mouths to keep you quiet!”

“We’re going to be using a roasting frame today,” Jenny explained as they made their way back towards the pots, ovens and rotisseries. All thee ovens had been empty while they had been talking to the boiling girls and Chloe wondered which one she would be ending up in. “It helps you to cook nice and evenly and stops your meat from sitting in the hot fat and getting too over-done.” 

“Sounds good!” Chloe smiled. They passed the posts and she saw that the two girls she had been chatting to were now well and truly dead, their heads lolling as the others had been. Curious, she peered into the end pots and saw that the bodies must have been taken out and chopped up before being put back in for the final stages of cooking. She wondered if any of the other girls’ heads were bring preserved and which option they had gone for. 

“Here we are.” The arrived as a steel-topped counter and Chloe hopped up onto it as she had in the examination room. Jenny reached underneath and pulled out a curved metal frame. 

“Are you going to stuff me or anything?” Chloe asked, curious to know how she would actually be prepared. Various different ways of preparing girls for the oven had been explained to them on the school trip but she had not seen any demonstrated and, she realised, had not actually discussed how she was to be cooked with anyone, other than it being in the oven.

“Well, since we’re taking your head off pretty soon, we’re going to do things a little differently from sometimes.” Jenny explained. “If you were going to roast all the way through in the oven, right through from alive to ready-to-serve, we’d push some stuffing into your vaginal and rectal cavities.”

“My what?” Chloe interjected, confused but the somewhat scientific explanation.

“Up your pussy and your butt!” Amanda translated, amused. 

“Oh!” Chloe blushed. 

“But really that only provides a little bit of stuffing and doesn’t suffuse the whole carcass… sorry,” she corrected herself, “your whole body with the flavouring. So what we’re going to do is let you cook just as you are for as long as you’re conscious, just with a little garlic oil, then once we remove your head we’ll gut and stuff you properly like a turkey. How does that sound?” 

“That actually sounds really awesome!” Chloe actually found herself licking her lips at the thought of her own body headless and roasted, served with roast potatoes, vegetables and thick gravy! 

“Great! Let’s get you oiled!” She pulled out a spray cannister. “Maybe Amanda would like to help with this?” 

“Sure!” The almost-teen stepped forward. “What do you need me to do?” 

“Just rub it in where I spray it.” Jenny informed her, matter-of-factly. “If we could have you up on all fours first, please Chloe?” The extremely excited little girl did as she was told. She felt like a real little piggy now, minutes away from the oven! “Shuffle back for me a little, please.” Jenny asked, “So that your feet are close to the end.” Chloe crawled backwards, her bottom wiggling cutely as she did so. “Perfect, thank you!” Jenny walked around her, spraying the cool oil onto her back, thighs, buttocks and arms as well as onto her exposed, already damp pussy. “Rub it in good!” She instructed Amanda who began to massage the oil into her sister’s skin as little as if it were suntan lotion. She gave special attention to the thighs and rump, hoping that she would get to enjoy several slices of the delicious meat. Already she was seeing the girl on the table less as her little sister and more as the key ingredient for dinner. For her part, Chloe found she loved the sensation of having the oil rubbed into her body, especially her more intimate areas that Amanda was now massaging tenderly. 

“Great! I think that’s about as much as we can do from there.” Jenny’s tone was practical and business-like. “Let’s get you onto the frame then we can do the front.” This really was it, Chloe thought, not backing out now even if she had the slightest feeling of wanting to, which fortunately she did not. The young woman reached under the work surface and pulled out a curved, metal frame. 

“Okay,” she instructed, “I need you up on your knees, please, with your lower legs behind you as straight as you can manage.” Chloe righted herself, finding the now-oily surface and her smoother-than-usual skin to be a very slippery combination. Jenny slid the frame behind her and gently adjusted her ankles into place before fixing them in some kind of cuff. “Now, this is the trickier bit for some girls,” she admitted, “I need you to lean back, as far as you can. I’ll help you if you need me to.” Chloe gently leant back, easing her supple spine onto the curved frame. Although she had never been that keen on gymnastics, like most little girls she was fairly flexible and bendy so didn’t have too much trouble. “Just a little further!” Jenny pushed on her shoulders until she was bent completely over the frame and the top of her roasting-cap was brushing on the oily steel surface. “Perfect!” Jenny cuffed Chloe’s hands behind her back and fixed her neck into some kind of steel chocker so she could no longer raise her head. “I think you’re really going to enjoy this next bit!” She winked. “Most girls do!” 

Taking the oil again, she sprayed it over Chloe’s chest, belly and vulva then stepped back to allow Amanda to rub it in. Chloe moaned softly with pleasure, remembering how good it had felt when Emily had “basted” her with the shower gel. Just as she was about to remind Amanda not to forget the inside of her tender lips, she felt her sister’s oily finger slip inside, mixing the garlic oil with her own natural juices. As if reading her little sister’s thoughts, Amanda continued to massage, sliding in a second finger and using her thumb to stimulate Chloe’s juicy little clit as she slid her fingers in and out in rhythmic fashion. It was something she had done plenty of time for herself but never on another girl. It seemed right, under the circumstances ‘though, to give her little sister a final treat before she went in the oven. Chloe cried out and her whole body spasmed, causing the frame to lift up and clatter back onto the steel work-surface as she experienced her first, and last, true orgasm. 

“Nice work!” Jenny winked at Amanda who blushed a little. “If only all the girls we cook here were lucky enough to have a sister like you!” 

“She can be a bit of a brat at times,” Amanda chuckled, “but she’s not been a bad little sister really. Some of my friends have far worse!” 

“Hey!” Chloe protested once she’d got her breath back. “I’m still here you know! At least wait until my head’s been cut off before you start trashing me!” 

“Oh you have no idea the things I’m going to say about you once you’re gone!” Amanda teased, “Maybe I’ll write down some of your most annoying habits and display them in a frame next to your head!” 

“You do that and I’ll come haunt you forever!” Chloe retorted. “Especially when you have boyfriends over! If you can ever stop stinking for long enough to get one!” She added, sticking out her tongue again. Jenny chuckled at the good-natured banter between the sisters. Getting to watch how meat-girls interacted with family and friends in these last few minutes of their life really was one of her favourite parts of the job – that and the free food of course!

“Time to get you into the oven!” Jenny beamed. “Amanda? Perhaps you could help me?” 

“Finally!” Chloe gushed. “Look out, Emily! Here I come!” 

The young woman and her temporary apprentice hefted the frame with the naked, oiled little girl attached and slid it into the oven. Jenny flipped a couple of catches, locking it in place.

“I’m going to turn the heat up quite high to begin with,” she explained. “It will use up the oxygen quicker so we can get on with the next stage of your prep. Although you won’t be around for that bit, of course.” She added quickly.

“What is it going to feel like?” Chloe asked a little nervously from within the oven, neck bent backwards so that she had no choice but to stare at the glossy black oven wall behind her head. It was a little difficult to talk in that position but she needed to know.

“It will get very hot,” Jenny explained, thinking even as she said the words that they were a little redundant, “but a dry heat. Then as the oxygen is used up you’ll start to feel a little dizzy then you’ll just go to sleep. Your heart may still be beating when we cut off your head but by then your brain will have been starved of oxygen for three to five minutes and you’ll essentially be brain-dead.”

“No change there, then!” Chloe heard her sister comment cheekily. 

“That’s it!” Chloe retorted playfully. “Your stinky ass is so getting haunted!” 

“Bring it on!” laughed Amanda. “You can’t be any more annoying as a ghost than you are as a girl!” 

“At least I get to be a delicious dinner first!” Chloe replied with a grin. 

“True! Let’s hope you’re damn tasty to make for everything else!” She suddenly felt a little pang of sadness. “Seriously, ‘though. I’m gonna miss you.” Amanda leant into the oven and gave Chloe a final little kiss of the cheek. 

“Don’t be sad!” Chloe urged her seriously, “Be happy that I get to go out happy knowing that you’re all going to enjoy my meat!” 

“Oh we will!” Amanda assured her, “We will!” She withdrew her head from the oven and Jenny closed the door. 

Inside, Chloe heard the latch click into place and, almost immediately, the air around her began to heat up. There was a hissing sound as the system which gathered up the oil, sweat and other juices which dripped from her cooking body and sprayed them back onto her meat to keep it moist and tender clicked into action. Under the goggles, sweat dripped down and begun to sting her eyes. She tried to blink it away but always things were starting to look blurry and she felt very sleepy. Where was she, anyway? She tried to shift to get more comfortable or even to roll over but she didn’t seem able to. Her limbs felt heavy and there was a strange smell in the air which reminded her of an Italian restaurant. Perhaps that’s where she was? She was sure she remembered something about dinner? Maybe she’d have a pizza? Or that thing with meat balls she’d had on holiday? What was it called? Mummy would know. She was sleepy. So very sleepy. Whatever was cooking smelled really delicious. She was sure they would wake her up when it was time to order. Yes, of course they would. With a contented sigh, Chloe went to sleep for the final time. 

“We need to leave her in for a few more minutes.” Jenny told Amanda once she saw that Chloe’s eyes were closed and her body had relaxed, “Just to be sure. You should go back to the table and find your family now, there’s nothing more you can do here and the next bit is really no fun to watch! I don’t even like to. I leave it to the proper chefs!” 

“Okay.” Amanda smiled, taking one last look at her little sister cooking in the warm orange glow of the oven. “How long before she’s ready?” 

“About an hour, I’d say.” Jenny told her, picking up her radio to call the chef and the taxidermist over. “Maybe a little more. We’ll keep you updated. I’ll send someone out in a few minutes to check if anyone needs more drinks.” 

“See you later, little sis!” Amanda blew a kiss through the warm glass of the oven door before making her way back out of the double-doors to join her family in the dining room.

Unlike the larger Sidney’s locations, there was no separate dining room for private groups and her family were sat at a large table in amongst other groups, couples or individuals enjoying meat from the carvery or from the menu while others were sharing whole girls or, like her family, sat having a drink while they waited for their food. 

“Hey, honey!” Her dad smiled, pulling out the vacant chair between him and Uncle Bob. Amanda was relieved to see that it was about as far away from the two young boys as it was possible to be! “How did it go?” 

“Good!” She grinned, “She sure is going to be delicious!”

“Did she look like she was enjoying herself?” Her mum asked, sounded a little worried.

“Oh yes!” Amanda assured her, “We made sure of that!” 

“Good,” her mum smiled, “I’m glad.”

“So,” Amanda smiled and looked around the table, “did I miss anything while I was in the kitchen?” 

“There was a bit of drama actually!” Her mum chuckled. 

“Oh?” Amanda leant forward expectantly, excited to hear the gossip. She noticed that the men around the table were winking at each other and laughing at the memory while the women looked a little more ambivalent. The older of her two cousins was playing a game on his phone while his younger brother was filling in the word-search on his place mat. Neither little boy was paying any attention what so ever to the adult’s conversation.

“You see that young couple over there?” Aunt Karen pointed discretely across the room to a table where two teenagers, a year or two older than Amanda, were sat, clearly on a date. They were behaving very cutely – feeding each other little bits of food from their plates and giggling a lot. “Well it turns out that the girl in the stew pot in the public cooking area when we arrived was his ex girlfriend. We didn’t catch all the details but I got the impression they only broke up a few weeks ago and this is his first date with the new girl.”

“Wow! Did she volunteer because she was sad over breaking up?” Amanda asked. 

“I don’t think so,” her mum replied, picking up the story, “from the way she was yelling at him I’m guessing she’d planned it months ago and they happened to break up anyway in the mean time.”

“She was yelling at him?”

“Yeah! It was quite embarrassing really! She was sat in the pot angrily covering her breasts and yelling at him that it was so rude to bring his new ‘tart’ on the night she was getting cooked. He kept saying he didn’t know anything about it and it was just a coincidence but that seemed to make her even madder! She actually started splashing them with the hot stew at one point!” 

“Wow that sounds pretty intense!” Amanda glanced over at the young couple again and noticed that, while the girls’ clothes seemed clean, the boy’s had various dark brown splodges on them like somebody had tried to sponge them clean but it hadn’t quite worked. “How come none got on her?”

“Oh it did!” Aunt Jean chimed in, laughing, “More on her than on him honestly but, funnily enough, the staff were able to find her a spare set of clothes! It’s almost as if a lot of teenagers come in and take their clothes off then don’t take them back!”

“Hmm, yeah! Weird, that!” Amanda giggled. “So anyway, what happened?” 

“Well with all the yelling, some of the staff came over to see what was going on then the manager had to be called. She apologised to the young couple and had the girl in the pot taken away and brought back as chinks.”

“Don’t they normally wait until you die before cutting you up?” Amanda asked, feeling a little sorry for the stew girl. 

“Well, yes, I think so,” her mum explained, “but she was getting so hysterical they probably thought it was better to put her out of her misery. Plus the couldn’t really allow the food to be making a scene like that!” 

“I guess you’re right.” Amanda replied thoughtfully, wondering how she would have felt in that situation. 

A few minutes later, just as a pretty young waitress was bringing the family a fresh round of drinks, they noticed the manager approaching the young couple along with a uniformed young man who was carrying a red cardboard box about the size of a shoe-box but a little deeper. Although it was a bit of a strain in the crowded restaurant with all the background chatter, everyone at the table strained to listen to their conversation. Amanda noticed that several other tables had fallen silent too – presumably those who had witnessed the original altercation and were curious about this next chapter.

“We’re terribly sorry about what happened earlier.” said the manager, a middle-aged woman with a pretty face and dark brown hair which was just slightly peppered with grey. “We’d like you to accept this with out compliments by way of further apology.” The young man set the box down on the table and the teenage boy took hold of the lid while his pretty girlfriend leant forward excitedly to see what was inside. 

“Oh, wow! Cool!” The boy exclaimed and the girl gasped in delight. He reached into the box and pulled out the gift – it was a Happy Ending head that had once been attached to a very pretty read-head of thirteen or fourteen. “This is so awesome! Thank you!”

“Is that the girl from the pot?” Amanda whispered to her mum, “His ex?”

“Yes!” her mum whispered back. “I guess they decided that would be suitable compensation for the spoiled clothes!” The teenage couple thanked the manager who seemed relieved and assured them that their meals would be on the house. After suggesting a couple of her favourite desserts from the menu, she left them to finish their dinner in peace. The boy say his ex’s head on the table so that she could watch them.

“I’m getting hungry.” Amanda’s dad muttered, sipping his beer, “How long did they say she’d be?” 

Right on cue and before Amanda could answer, a waiter came through the doors pushing a trolley and approached their table. Amanda was a little disappointed to see that there was no large platter of roasted little sister on the trolley but rather steaming bowls, one for each person, and a large tray of bread rolls. 

“Chloe’s coming along nicely,” the waiter explained, handing out the bowls, “but while you wait, here is an appetiser!” Amanda looked into the bowl in front of her – it was a light brown soup with vegetables and shredded meat floating in it. “It’s made with Chloe’s hands and feet.” the waiter explained. 

This felt weird. Of course she knew that the whole purpose of the visit was to have Chloe cooked so that they could eat her. Heck, she had even watched the whole prep up until the point her little sister had checked out. It was not like this was the first time she had eaten girl-meat either, only a week earlier she had greatly enjoyed her young cousin’s barbecued body. And yet this felt different. Perhaps it was because there was no way of knowing that the meat in front of her had come from her sister or from any young girl for that matter. It was just… well, meat! Tentatively, the pretty blonde twelve year old dipped her spoon into the soup, making sure to scoop up some of the shredded Chloe-meat as she did so, blew on it to cool it a little then popped it into her mouth. 

Any reservations she had had moments before vanished in an instant. The soup was the most delicious she had ever tasted and she knew that they were in for a major treat when the main course was served! 

“Didn’t you have something you wanted to ask me about, Daddy?” Her dad exchanged a quick glance with Uncle Bob before answering. 

“Yeah, I do.” He smiled, “But it can wait until we’ve eaten. Just enjoy your sister for now and we can talk properly over dessert, if any of us have any room left by then, that is! Here,” He picked up a bottle of wine that had been delivered along with the other drinks. “You’re a big girl now, you can have some of this with your dinner!” Her mum looked like she was about to protest but she kept quiet. “Let’s hope your sister is done soon, I can’t wait for some proper slices of her meat!”

Finally, the moment the had all been waiting for came. The double doors from the kitchen were pushed open and a red-uniformed waiter pushed a trolley toward the family’s table. On the table was Chloe’s headless, handless and footless body, roasted to perfection with her stitched-together stomach bulging with stuffing and looking every bit like a very large roast turkey. The family gasped and applauded as she was slid onto the table. 

From the bottom of the trolley, the waiter took platters of vegetables and roast potatoes as well as pots of different sauces and a large jug of gravy. 

Chloe’s dad was handed a large fork and carving knife and invited to slice the meat. Amanda could not get over how delicious her little sister smelled and could feel her mouth watering as her dad cut into the tender roast meat, releasing the clear juices. 

“Here you go, honey.” He cut a generous slice of thigh meat and plopped it onto her plate before slicing meat for everybody around the table, ending with himself.

“Who gets her pussy?” Amanda asked, seeing that her sister’s prime fillet remained on the carcass. Emily had specified that Chloe was to get hers at the barbecue but Chloe, as far as she knew, had left no such instructions. 

“Well, as Jim footed most of the bill for tonight,” Amanda’s dad indicated Emily’s dad, “not to mention last week’s really splendid barbecue, maybe he should get it?” 

“That’s kind of you,” Jim smiled, helping himself to some vegetables to accompany the slice of his niece, “but how about we ask Amanda the favour we’ve been discussing and, if she agrees, she can have her sister’s prime fillet as a thank you?” 

“Sounds good to me!” Chloe’s dad laughed. “Bob?” 

“Sure!” Uncle Bob chuckled, “I’m sure she’s bursting to know what we want anyway so might as well get it out in the open?” 

“Yeah!” Amanda protested, but not before she had taken a mouthful of her sister’s delicious meat. “You’ve been talking about this favour all evening. Spit it out, already!” 

“Okay…” Amanda’s dad set the carving knife down and took his seat. “Well you know how it’s Uncle Bob’s birthday coming up pretty soon?” Amanda nodded. “And Jim, well he and your aunt have put a lot into these last couple of special meals, both financially and in other ways.”

“Yeah?” Amanda was suspicious but also curious. 

“Well, what we were wondering,” her dad continued, “if you’d be willing, that is, perhaps you would be persuaded to consider…”

“They want to cook you, honey.” Her mum cut in, annoyed at her husband’s procrastination. “They want to have a party for all the guys, some of their friends from work and the club too, with you as the main course!” 

“Wow…” Amanda felt like she should be shocked but in all honesty she could not even manage to feel surprised. With the only other two girls in her family getting cooked she knew it was only a matter of time before the idea of her becoming meat was at least floated. Plus her father’s encouragement that she accompany her sister and pay careful attention to the preparation process had given her a fair idea what he might have in mind for her. 

“So?” Her dad leant forward curiously as he chewed a juicy chunk of his younger daughter. “What do you think?”

“Would you have me cooked here?” Amanda asked, curious about the plans but unwilling to commit herself yet. 

“We could,” Uncle Bob shrugged, “or we could hire somewhere with a spit or big oven and cook you ourselves but…” he looked a little awkward, “Well, if we had you prepared her we’ve got the option of having your head preserved.” 

“Oh yeah?” Amanda raised an eyebrow she she forked another piece of Chloe meat into her mouth, “Trophy or Happy Ending? As if I need to ask!” 

“Would it matter to you?” Uncle Bob asked, “You’d be dead by then after all!” 

“True!” Amanda shrugged. She took another sip of the wine – she was half way through her second glass and was feeling more than a little light-headed. “What the hell?” she laughed, “Why not? Sure, Uncle Bob, I’ll be your birthday dinner! Now,” she grinned, “carve me off that cute little pussy!”


End file.
